


七月麦浪翻滚连同草地

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Kudos: 2





	七月麦浪翻滚连同草地

“师哥，你要是因为这个打我我会难过的！”王九龙本来躺在床上懒散划手机，看见他拿着板子进来立马坐起来嚎。

张九龄还喜欢看他这耍赖的样子忍不住笑，一笑起来就不严肃，小孩心里晴朗了一点，跪起来爬到床边儿拉着师哥坐下来，盯着板子心有余悸：“你没事儿就别拿着这些东西好吗？哪儿来的？这不会是粉丝送的吧？”

张九龄看着大楠的眼睛，和颜悦色道：“不是，我找来的。”

王九龙听着一愣，想起一些不好的事情，但又不想挑明，垂眉顺眼的跪坐在床边，手还拉着师哥的手腕没动，有点儿不知道怎么让事情发展。

看在眼里，九龄觉得好笑，说：“过两天都没排班儿，要不今天你让我试试手？”

小孩一听就不乐意了，抬眼看面前的人是什么表情，软着声音撒娇道：“哪有试这个的，你是我搭档，应该对我温柔体贴。”

什么意思两个人都知道，也无非是在台上呛了观众一句，可观众说话也太难听了，演员也是人啊。喝完酒回来，上车里拿烟，直接坐车里睡到了后半夜，后半夜酒劲儿过去被电话吵醒，三十多个未接，师哥的占了25个。  
回来就感冒了，第二天上台唱的一直在跑调和忘词儿的边缘徘徊，手机屏幕还摔坏了，七月也太不顺利了吧，可以怪水逆吗。

这一切对方都知道，以为长大了可以变成了能包庇自己情绪的人，结果师哥还是师哥。

“没有不温柔不体贴，你试试看。” 

张九龄在哄王九龙这方面，从没有失手过。

王九龙听不懂这个逻辑，有点儿气急败坏的：“什么叫我试试看！你就是要打我……”

张九龄觉得好玩儿，逗他：“楠楠真聪明。”

看小孩噎住不说话，张九龄又说：“这戒尺刚打的时候还成，打过三四十下才开始真的疼，那会儿我往下挪不打屁股，好不好，你能喝那么多又在车里睡半晚上，有什么受不住的。”

小孩听着心惊，往后挪了挪，皱着眉小声说：“不行。”

张九龄敛起笑意，声音沉下来，伸手去拉小朋友，淡淡说道：“轮不到你说不行，过来。”

还没有从师哥描述的这个过程中缓过来就被拽去，这人啊撑得住全凭一口气，要是自我放弃就很容易精神崩溃，面对张九龄的时候，王九龙从没有撑得住过，上来就要崩溃了。

王九龙长的好看，白白净净，尤其眼神无辜的要命，小动物似的惹人，坐在那儿不肯挪动，只胳膊被张九龄拉过去，腰身自然的就塌下来蜿蜒成清秀的小溪，不情愿地唤：“师哥……”

张九龄的耐心值非常轻易的耗完了，越生气声音越是低，说出来的话还是风平浪静的：“我叫你过来。”

可王九龙被吓得心惊，对师哥的话不敢不听，眼眶里含着浅浅的眼泪满脸都写着委屈，“你不要这么生气……”  
低低说着话俯身趴过师哥腿上，还没有反应过来裤子就被脱了下去，急得要哭出来，忙地说：“我裤子……”

张九龄一巴掌打在他手上，不敢再把着裤子，耳朵羞臊的红起来，他心里还是怕张九龄，就算平时对着师哥一丝不挂都不见得会有什么负担，但这时候羞耻心却难以克服。

连带着内裤一起被脱下来，板子压在王九龙的屁股上比了比位置就带着怒气挥了下来，一板接着一板，毫无间隙。

小孩不敢挡，手指紧紧攥着拳，自己做错事的后悔和委屈涌上来，又带着对疼痛的恐惧，呜呜咽咽的，挨了几下之后身子不住地往九龄怀里拱。

“听话，不乱动。”

张九龄哄着，手上的劲儿一点都没有轻下来，板子侧面雕着细细的纹路，不知道是从哪儿找来的，握着有点儿硌，但看到第一眼就觉得趁手。

王九龙裤子褪的干净，一双腿白嫩匀称，板子在臀上轻易的就上色，红色越来越深，眼见着肿起来，肉一碰就疼。

这没法儿不乱动。

腰小幅度的躲，可屁股上该挨的一下都没有少，自己越躲还有越来越重的趋势，十几分钟，抽搭着等身后的板子顿了顿，手忍不住攥着师哥裤子不撒手，低声说认错求饶的话。

“乖，忍着，打麻了就不疼了。”张九龄还是好脾气，手底下却没有一点儿要放水的意思。

好言好语地哄着打，情景透露着幻灭的压迫感，张九龄看着被自己打哭的孩子，有点儿不忍心，把尺子放在床上单手给揉了揉，王九龙回头看着对自己施暴的人，可着劲儿的哭，满脸泪痕，“疼……”

张九龄眼神柔和了一些，又抬手给他擦了两把眼泪，小孩一哭就停不下来，擦多少次也没擦干净，小鹿似的艾艾切切的，想说点什么嗓子哽着没说出来，他觉得师哥不会打伤自己，可疼是真实的疼，没有办法，只能受着，太烦了。

不知道是因为安全感还是别的，自小学艺，受了苦也很少哭，只有在张九龄面前，下了台骂一句都要哄，可能是不太耐的住冷吧，眼泪落的扑扑簌簌，张九龄看着床单都湿了一小片，叹了口气。

“最近不许喝酒了。”

王九龙还是呜呜地哭，泪水糊了一眼，哑着嗓子答话说什么不敢了都听师哥的，软着语调，说不出的可怜。

张九龄总是爱看他这种乖顺的样子，有时候台上看他瞬间反应不过来的哏也想逗他，看着就想欺负，小孩话音刚落张九龄就道：“屁股不能挨了，往上趴点，打下面。”

王九龙心颤地听到这句话，瞬间脸色苍白，整个人往后躲了躲，眼里祈求意味明显，看师哥没有缓和的余地，身子顿了顿还是认命地要往上挪，出言吓唬孩子的人笑着搂住，也是再看不得小孩委屈，揉揉他头发说：“好好，逗你的，不打了。”

突然看到师哥松口，眼泪又雾蒙蒙的从眼里流下来，小孩子也太爱哭了吧。

“你不起来？喜欢就以后没事儿趴这儿来一回？”闻声小孩要起身，把人搂着更紧了，抱在怀里。

托着坐起来，手还贴着屁股给揉，委屈在这瞬间一点儿也忍不住，环上脖子把鼻涕眼泪都擦在师哥的衣服上，再把脸也埋在他脖颈，张九龄像是被小孩可爱到一样，眼里都是温柔的笑意，哄他：“乖，打疼了。”

“嗯…”

“我本来想打到天黑算完呢。”

“不行…”小孩怯懦的抗议。

“还敢跟我说不行。”轻轻地亲了亲眼泪。小朋友像是被喂了一块糖，暗自想，七月快点过去吧，不想过了。


End file.
